Lisa Loud
"Lily Loud. She is the Baby of Liberty. A mere opposite of the Russian Bear Cub, Lisa Loud. She alleged to the Preschool Grils that they are her favorites, and so does mine too. Trump agrees, and Pence did the same. I will build a wall for the Mexicans who didn't get their immigration right, just as she told me." --Su Ji-Hoon, Lily's Wish Lily Loud is a main character in The Loud House. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, she is the Supreme Commander of the United States of America. In all of the series, she is now far more serious, never pooped her diapers, and never cried throughout the series. Also, since she only speaked in baby talk, she now speak fully with a collar that Ruby invented, the Full Speech Necklace 9000, and she even wears a US flag-colored T-shirt, overall skirt, socks and sneakers, complete with a bald eagle hat. Also, Su Ji-Hoon described her as the "Baby of Liberty," or the "Baby of Freedom." However, it all changed when Lily Loud became an 8 (eight)-year-old girl by a grow-up machine, after it was invented by Ruby Ramirez and Dorothy Ann Rourke, just before Team RWBY arrives to Washington DC, in order to prove that she is no longer a baby anymore. After its inventon, Su Ji-Hoon uses this to turn her into an older version of herself (from the right) so that she can meet Team RWBY, while the Fake Lily Loud is being made at the same time by the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship and the Undead Alliance. Soon, the Grand Alliance and the USA will praise her as "the Young Girl of Liberty and Freedom." She will try her best to protect both Teams RWBY and JNPR, and she can also protect Beacon Academy, the United States, its territories, and the rest of the Grand Alliance, if she can travel to Beacon Academy. She can be a young girl just as when she was a baby to be able to grown up 8 (eight) years faster by a grow-up machine to protect the USA and meet Team RWBY. Biography At 15 months old (1 year and 3 months), Lily is the youngest child of the Loud family, and the youngest of Lincoln's five younger sisters. She is able to walk independently, and is learning to speak. She has a tendency to poop in her diapers, leaving a foul stench known to disgust her older siblings, and often removes her diaper, forcing her siblings to put it back on. Lily has a habit of crying. Lincoln always changes Lily's diaper in Lisa and Lily's room. Personality Lily is always happy, and enjoys being with her siblings. Unlike other babies, she doesn't cry too often. Even though she's just a baby, Lily is shown to be fairly aware of her surroundings, and especially of her siblings' many antics, in which she is often swept up. In a The Loud House episode, "Undie Pressure," she intentionally sucks on her pacifier to stop herself from crying and ends up winning the challenge for her family. She becomes angry at Lincoln for posting their sisters' embarrassing moments online in a The Loud House episode, "Making the Case," despite that she wasn't filmed and helps her sisters Lola, Lucy, Lori, and Leni convince Lincoln to choose Aloha Beach as their vacation spot in another The Loud House episode, "In Tents Debate." In another The Loud House episode "Picture Perfect", along with her sisters she gets annoyed with Lincoln over his perfect picture. In another The Loud House episode, "Ties That Bind" she is worried like the rest of her siblings about being kicked out, and gets upset with Lincoln when he says out loud how "he's always wondered what it would be like to be an only child". In another The Loud House episode, "Along Came a Sister," she, along with her siblings wants to prevent Frances from getting killed. In another The Loud House episode, "Come Sale Away" she gives a blank stare to the camera when the others continue to try and compete with each other to find her blanket. Although still learning to talk, she seems to understand her brother and sisters quite often, such as when Luan wanted her to be a ventriloquist dummy. She is very cheerful, and loves to be near her siblings. She is most frequently seen in the care of Lincoln, Luna, and Leni, who seem especially close to her. It is implied that she is feminine like Lori, Leni, and Lola, as she wished to go to the beach, while Lincoln's tomboyish sisters wanted to go to an amusement park instead. Nick Description "Lily Loud may be the smallest member of the Loud House, but what she lacks in size, she makes up for with her stinky surprises. She's a professional diaper ditcher, and loves drooling on everything. Even though she's known as The Poop Machine,' Lily is everyone's favorite little buddy!" Appearance As the youngest of the Loud Siblings, Lily is very small, and usually just wears her diaper. She has one prominent tooth, and a tuft of blonde hair on her head. On occasions where she wears clothes, she wears a lavender t-shirt, (lavender being the color she seems to wear the most) and blue pants. In a The Loud House episode, "Linc or Swim," her swimwear is a lavender onesie with a picture of a strawberry on it, in the same episode, she wears a blue swim diaper with yellow ducks on it. Her nightwear consists of lavender footie pajamas. Her snow clothes is a lavender parka, with purple shoes, and gloves. Early in development, Lily had a tall poofy tuft of hair. Later on, however, that tuft of hair was made shorter. Category:Americans Category:Animated Characters Category:Babies Category:Blondes Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Grand Alliance Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Politicians Category:Supreme Commanders Category:Survivors Category:The Loud House Characters